


You've Got Me Feeling Like A Walking Love Song

by HttpSaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But you know I had to do it to em, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't @ him, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is in a band and it's edgy, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is sad for most of it but tea, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Singer Keith, So they just call him Pidge, Tags are a mess but so am I, This is based on a bunch of waterparks songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HttpSaddie/pseuds/HttpSaddie
Summary: "You're the beach on Christmas Eve""Stop quoting songs at me Keith I swear to God."-Self indulgent fic that I'm rewriting because I didn't like the first draft.Ft. Waterparks song titles, references and other songs if I get bored





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just the warnings for it and like idk

Okay, I'm really excited ???  
         Hi, saddie here. God that's weird. I'm Leo hey what's up. This fic was originally called 3005 and it got pretty popular not gonna brag but, no I'm just kidding. Sadly I wasn't satisfied with it and I didn't like the direction it was going in. So I am rewriting it how I want to :))))))))) that being said here are some key points that may be deal breakers for people.

\- Keith will be the musician. I know crazy but let me explain. The reason I wrote this fic was because I was into Leroy Sanchez at the time and it passed fairly quickly. I thought OH LANCE STUNNING. So now , this story will be based on the album Entertainment by Waterparks. It will have some inspo from double dare as well but mainly entertainment. You don't have to listen to it to read this, but it would be rad if you did just saying. The reason I chose to do a role switch is because I felt like I was writing the characters as opposite roles and that was one reason I didn't like it.

\- he will be the main act, but it will be a one night only gig thing. The reason I decided to do this is because he would be more free I guess? Like not as known and I think that's essential for certain plans I have.

\- Pidge will be trans. There's no reason necessarily for this I just have grown to love it.

\- Lance and Keith will have know each other prior to their meeting. Can't say much w/o spoiling it

\- Lance will not be a dancer. I only made keith one because little dancer by Leroy Sanchez haha so no I don't know anything about dance.

\- Lance will be half Mexican. Now I should definitely explain this one. I mean the other ones I could have left blank but I think the one where I change a characters ethnicity in my fan fiction needs explaining. At first I was thinking of making him fully Mexican but I don't have the heart to. The reason for this is because it's a little headcanon I have that I never tell anyone because they will get crazy. So the reason I am doing this, I am Mexican I know nothing about Cuban culture, traditions, meals nothing. I grew up and was easier as Mexican. So in a effort to not offend anyone I will be making him half Mexican. Yes it's selfish, but whatever. I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE. IF I WAS EDUCATED MORE ON CUBAN CULTURE THEN I WOULD MAKE HIM FULLY CUBAN. Lance's mom will be Mexican. And yes he will have a dad. I will focus more on the mom though. Neither will be homophobic. Though this will not be a big plot point I feel like I had to say it

\- Keith will be Korean. Tea

\- Shadam because I am posting this on the day of s7 and I'm mad. I'll give you that good shadam content you deserve.

\- Keith will not have an ex named idk what I even named him. That plot point was stupid I hated it.

\- I will not be focusing hard on the concert itself. What will be vital is after the concert.

\- Lance will have a girlfriend at the beginning. Ding ding ding you guessed it. Nyma. He's a self aware bi. They will have a bad end. It will lead to some problems in the relationship 

\- the book will have 15 - 20 chapters unless I change my mind.

Okay cool that's all on to the chapter!

 


	2. Prologue - double dare me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has never been good at saying no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I'm here I'm queer

_"Lancito, go and say bye to Veronica okay?" Lance stared at his father, confused. "Papa... Where is Veronica going?" The man stared at him solemnly, looking for a way to explain it that he could comprehend. He sighed. "She's going to leave soon, Lance, she's going to be looking down on us from the heavens." Lance frowned. "I don't want her to go."_  
_"I know you don't, I don't either. But she's in pain mijo, you must be strong. Tell her it's okay to leave, she's holding on, she deserves to let go." With that, his dad ushered him inside the small hospital room.  His sister laid on the other side of it. He slowly made his way to the bed. His small hand latched onto her cold one._  
_"Vero? It's Lance. Papa told me to tell you it's okay to go." He felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. "It's okay, Veronica. I can take care of everyone. You don't have to worry I promise. You always worried about me and if I was going to be okay. I promise I will. I'll be good for mama and papa too! I promise. Papa says you're in pain I don't want you to stay if you're hurting. It's okay." Lance leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her head was hot but the rest of her body was cold. He wondered later on, how close was she to leaving? Was she holding on in fear of leaving them? Then the inevitable beep of her last heartbeat sounded off. Tears fell down his face then-_  
        Lance woke up in a cold sweat. He panted rapidly, looking around the room trying to ground himself. Where am I? How old am I? What day is it? Who am I?  
        Lance steadied his breathing. You're Lance McClain, it is October 2nd, you are 24 years old and... Lance paused and looked down to see blond hair cascading down the delicate face of a young woman. He smiled, feeling fully grounded. And you're laying next to your beautiful girlfriend. You're okay, you are enough, you are loved.  
        Lance laid back staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't thought of that day in a long time...

-

        "Man, I burnt the toast!" Hunk frowned at the charred slices on the counter. Lance laughed. "Relax dude, you can just-" Lance reached for the toast but his efforts were intercepted by Hunk moving the toast out of his grasp. "Uh no you're not gonna do that, the last time you did you clogged my sink. I'll just make more toast." Hunk threw the toast in the bin and made his way to the loaf of bread. Lance frowned looking into the living room and seeing Nyma sat on her favorite armchair, typing rapidly on her phone. She begged him to get her that chair and of course he caved.  
       He had never been good at saying no. Even with his nieces and nephews. He knew they only asked him because they knew he would say yes but who was he to prove them wrong?  
        He made his way over to her, standing behind the armchair and draping his arms over it to rest around her neck. She shut off her phone and turned it over in her lap to look up at him at grin. "Hey babe. Did you sleep good last night?" Lance smiled and nodded, leaning down to meet her lips in a kiss.  
        "You guys are gross." They broke away at the sound of Hunk's voice. They didn't look away from each other though. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
         Pidge never announces his arrival. He just walks in, which proved to be a problem on some occasions.  
         He walked into the apartment and scrunched his nose at the scene in front of him. "Ew, no PDA in my lobby." Lance pulled back from the girl. "I am literally in my own home." Pidge groaned throwing their bag on the floor next to the door.  
        "Yeah but I mean come on Lance. Pidge could come at any moment in time all the time. Be considerate." Hunk chimed in, earning him a death glare from Lance. The short boy flopped onto the couch and laid his head in Hunk's lap. "Yes my point exactly Hunk. Be more like Hunk, Lance." Lance sighed and gave his girlfriend one last kiss before sitting in the beanbag on the floor.  
        "Oh, babe! There's gonna be a concert this weekend. Rage in Red is gonna be there!" Nyma smiled in his direction and he knew for a fact, right then and there he wasn't gonna win this.  
        "Oh yeah that's sweet, isn't that your favorite band? They're local right?" Nyma nodded excitedly. He was using questions to slow down the process of his bank being drained. "I really want to go, can we? The VIP tickets are only..." Lance braced for impact. "$50!" He let out a long sigh but then... Wait? Only $50 dollars? Hell yeah! "Oh yeah sure let's do it. Hey, Pidge hand me my wallet?"  
        "Yeah sure, buy me and Hunk a ticket too, I'm all for that whole support local bands jazz. They don't have to be VIP though."  
        Lance looked at Pidge, face portraying what could only be annoyance.  
        But Lance had never been good at saying no.  
        And now that he thinks about it, maybe that's where it started.  
       Not saying no.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudo and whatever because I crave attention


	3. Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's a little shit

 

_At least it's all about you._

 

 

       The one thing Lance had noted when he had first met his girl friend was her hair. Long silky blonde hair. Long, silky, blonde hair he would come to find out is his favorite thing to run his hands through and play with. The hair he would realize looks beautiful no matter where it lays. The hair that got caught in his mouth when they would fight.  
       It wasn't the hair he fell in love with though. It was the person with the long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl that he brought back to his family and excitedly played with his nieces and nephews. The girl that made him laugh and smile. The girl he ultimately felt like he fell in love he with.  
        Of course no relationship comes without fights. No relationship comes without tears, distrust and hurt.  
       At least, that's what he saw around him.  No relationship he had seen had been without those things. None except his mom and dad. Of course they argued. They we're never major though.  
        For most of his life he was determined to find a relationship like his mom and dad had.  
       Later he found that maybe he wasn't meant for one. He loved Nyma and Nyma loved him. That should be enough.  
       Yet, at times like this he thought back on his words about a perfect relationship and rethought it.  
        "I can't believe you did that right now, Lance" Nyma had her arms crossed as they walked down the street. Lance groaned. "Did what Nyma? Talk to her like a normal human?" The girl stared daggers at him. "Talked to her like a normal human huh? You were obviously flirting! You know I don't like it so why did you do it? Do you just have to flirt with everything that moves  or something?"  
        "I wasn't even fucking flirting Nyma! And can we not do this here people are staring!" She looked around to see the eyes on her. Then she let out a huff.  
       "Whatever but we're talking about this later." Lance let out a relieved breath.  
       They met Pidge and Hunk at the diner as promised. As soon as he sat down Pidge turned to him and mouthed 'Are you okay?' He sent a smile his way and nodded. He knew it was a weak cover but Pidge left it alone after that. "So are you guys excited for the concert?" Hunk asked grinning ear to ear. Pidge nodded, "Yeah actually I looked into it and I found something that a certain boy might find interesting. Pidge stared pointedly at Lance. Lance groaned, "Pidge if one of the members is like a furry or something and you compare them to me I swe-"  
        "The lead singer is Keith Kogane." Lance froze. "Like Keith Kogane from high school Keith Kogane?" Hunk asked, confused.  "Yeah Keith Kogane, the Keith Kogane that Lance admitted he had a big gay crush on then got rejected." Lance slammed his fist on the table. "I wasn't rejected, okay? He just said he didn't have time to date!"  
        "Oh yeah? And then he suddenly had time to date my brother?" Lance pouted. "Shut up I feel attacked personally." Hunk and Pidge laughed but Nyma didn't. If he thought she looked angry during their argument on the sidewalk, then he obviously had never seen her full angry potential.  
        "Hey Nyma chill, Keith probably doesn't even remember Lance. It's been what? Six years?" Lance grumbled. "Whatever I bet he still looks like a fucking emo. I mean Rage in Red? Come on get real." Pidge laughed at how mad the boy was. "And what are you gonna do if he doesn't? You realize you have a VIP ticket right?" Lance's eyes widened at the revelation.  
        Why had he agreed to this? He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes.  
        Oh yeah. That.  
         He put his arm around Nyma and smiled. "I guess we'll never know because I have a beautiful girlfriend and we're happy together, _very happy!"_ Pidge rolled his eyes as Lance pulled her into a kiss. "Oh look at us we're in love and happy, get fucked, both of you." Pidge crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling as the kiss deepened.  
        
-

 

 

       When they made it to the venue there wasn't much time for thinking. I mean for starters it's hard to process things when you're being pulled to the front doors of a venue and scrambling to find a ticket that was _just in this pocket I swear._  
Once they made it in Lance took a much needed breather and enjoyed the air conditioning because Nyma insisted they walk. "I'm so excited! We're the first ones Lance! This is crazy isn't it?" Lance didn't answer, catching his breath. "Oh quit being a baby Lance, it's not that serious." Then someone approached them.  
       "Hey I'm Shiro I'm the drummer of the band. Sorry, Keith will be out right now but,  I- Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Lance shook his head, "No I don't think so." Lance lied through his teeth. Takashi Shirogane was the football quarterback all four years of high school and he graduated top of his class two years before Lance did. So in retrospect, no he wasn't lying, because he didn't know Lance.   
        Lance knew him. Everyone did, after he got outted to be dating Adam Witt. It was all people talked about back then. _Hey did you hear the quarterback's a home? I bet that's why he plays football._  
Lance shook himself from his thoughts after receiving a particularly hard squeeze on his hand from Nyma. She rolled her eyes, irritated by her boyfriend spacing out.   
       "Well you look very familiar. Maybe we met in a past life eh? So what's your name?" Shiro extended his hand for him to shake. Lance looked at it quizzically, but gave a soft smile, accepting the gesture. "I'm Lance, nice to meet you. My girlfriend is actually the fan here though, I'm just kind of the wallet you know?" Lance joked. Shiro laughed, "I know how that feels my boyfri-"  
        "Is amazing and handsome?" A boy with dirty dish blonde hair and glasses approached them. _Adam._ Lance almost groaned, God what is this a high school reunion? Shiro chuckled, "No I was gonna say I'm a human wallet." Adam smiled, "Oh don't start Takashi, you know for a fact that that's me." Shiro looked at the other boy with so much love it made Lance borderline jealous.  
       _Except not because you have a beautiful girlfriend remember._ Lance snuck a glance at Nyma who looked annoyed at the lack of attention she was getting. Lance chuckled at her pout and pulled her into his side. She smiled softly at him, a small blush dusting her cheeks  
       Then Lance felt something shift. He felt Nyma tense and saw Shiro turn around. "Oh Keith, about time! These are the VIPs Lance and Nyma. Lance and Nyma this is Keith, our singer." Keith smiled at Nyma and shook her hand. "Hi it's nice to meet you Nyma!" Keith leaned down and kissed Nyma's hand, making her go as red as a tomato. Lance was seeing red. _How dare he? He should know I'm her boyfriend we're giving off all the signals!_

 

He moved from Nyma to Lance. He extended his hand out for the other to shake. "Hi! It's nice to... Meet... You. Do I know you?"

        "I said the same thing!" Shiro chimed in. Adam smirked,  "You guys are ridiculous." Lance praised whatever God Adam was working for. "He's Lance McClain, he was the MVP for the swim team for three years."  
        Betrayal.  
        "Oh yeah!" Keith shook his hand more vigorously. "You're the one that broke the record time! You we're amazing! Do you still swim?" Lance pulled his hand away from the handshake, feeling his palms getting sweaty. "Uh, no not competitively no." Keith frowned, "Bummer, you were amazing, it was like you were a fish." Adam laughed at that.  
         "Keith stop fanboying over him, isn't he supposed to be fanboying over you?" Adam chuckled again when Keith turned to him, face red. "No, that would be weird we went to high school togethe- hey wait."  
        Keith turned back towards Lance. He inspected his face, making the other boy uncomfortable under his eyes. It was like Lance was a puzzle that Keith was seconds away from figuring out. After what felt like hours but could have only been a minute at most Keith's eyes widened, then he gave Lance a smirk.  
        "You're the guy that asked me out in junior year!"


	4. Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's a little shit but it's a flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterparks is coming to my state can I get a yeehaw

_We're not seventeen, but you're my teenage dream._  
      

        Junior year wasn't Lance's greatest year. Freshman was fucking around and acting like you figured it out sophomore is reevaluation of that and junior was a big mental breakdown. You have it figured out, but are you okay with that.   
      It's safe to say that going to a party a day before you have to go to school for the first time in two months isn't a _great_ idea. You gotta admit though, it certainly is a concept.   
       "Yeah Lance so is doing LSD but, we're not gonna do that?" Hunk frowned at the other boy.   
       "Come onnnn It's Keith Kogane! His parties are like legendary! Plus, Pidge cut off all his hair! We can debut him!" Pidge snorted from their beanbag in the corner. "What am I to you? A car?" Lance huffed.   
       "Fine! Then I'll go by myself! I'm a big boy now anyways." Lance grabbed his jacket, tugging it on with more effort than needed. Pidge rolled his eyes. "Okay, bye!"   
       Lance whined, "You guys are mean!" Pidge shrugged at that. "You're mean to yourself honestly. If you get wasted call Hunk, he'll pick you up." Hunk looked offended that he would be volunteered to drive home an under aged, drunk Lance but he didn't protest.   
       Lance stuck his tongue out at the two before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him to get a point across.   
       
-

       " _I JUST HOPE IT'S NICER WHERE YOU A-A-ARE."_

Music blasted from the house.   
        You could hear teenagers screaming and laughing and... Puking... Mostly puking.   
        It was rad.   
        He walked up the stairs, leading to the door. He didn't bother knocking, just walking in seemed like the more cool approach.   
        _And I'm cool, obviously._ Lance thought to himself. No one seemed to notice him. All in their own little worlds. They all moved around him, dancing, giggling, grinding... Drinking.   
       Maybe it was a bad idea to come here.   
       He made his way through the crowd of sweaty people.   
     _"MY TIRED THOUGHTS DON'T TAKE VACATIONS OH NO."_  
       Lance looked around at all the people dancing. Aren't they listening to the lyrics? The song was kind of... Sad.   
       Gloomy.   
       He shook his head at that.   
       There has to be someone he knows and is okay with here. There must have been a million people in the house. So why wouldn't there be?   
        Update: there wasn't anyone.   
        Update: he didn't find alcohol either so plan b is a bust.   
        Lance sighed defeated, moving through the people to get to the back porch. It was surprisingly empty. He smiled softly, relieved. If he felt another hand grab his ass then he would scream.   
       "Hey." Lance jumped at the voice. He looked around frantically. _Am I hallucinating? No I didn't take any drugs... Or did I?_ He heard a giggle from the other side of the porch. "I'm over here." Lance's eyes landed on the figure of a boy. He couldn't make out much of him. The light of the moon only illuminated half his face. A blush painted his pale cheeks and his eyes seemed to blend in with the night sky.   
      Lance visibly calmed, "Oh, uh Hey." The boy smiled at him, inspecting him closely. "You can sit down if you want to."   
      Lance nodded, sitting clumsily in the chair next to him.   
       "Having fun?" Lance thought a moment about the question. He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off. "Obviously not, I mean why else would you be out here." Lance looked at him puzzled, "So, you're not having fun?" The nameless boy shook his head. "Parties aren't any fun when you're the one throwing them." That's when it hit him. Well more like pushed him to the ground and kicked him but whatever.   
       Midnight eyes, pale, dark hair. Keith Kogane.   
       "Oh." That was a lame response but what else was he gonna say.   
       "You're not drunk."   
       "Oh, no I'm uh-"  
       "It wasn't a question."   
       "Oh."  
       Keith chuckled, "You say 'oh' a lot." Lance's face grew warm.   
       "So, why aren't you drunk? That's what people usually do at my parties. Get drunk, hook up on my mom's bed, fall asleep on my couch. Puke in my sink." Lance frowned at his words.   
        "You don't talk a lot do you?" Lance shrugged, making Keith sigh.   
      The song changed quickly. Lance managed to push out a question. "Did you pick this music?" Keith nodded, "It's Waterparks. No one gives a shit about the music as long as it has a beat." Lance let himself laugh at that. "Yeah... I guess that's true."   
       There was a silence between them but it was filled by the sound of the music.   
       _"THERE'S NOTHING IN MY SYSTEM SO I'M FEELING WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU."_  
"What's your name?" Keith turned to look at him.   
       "Lance..."   
       Keith got up. "Well 'Lance' it's been fun, but I should go inside. I'm probably keeping you from your friends huh?" Lance tried to protest but no words left his mouth. "So, go get drunk, hook up on my mom's bed, fall asleep on my couch, puke in my sink. You know the drill." Keith opened the door and looked over him one last time. He finally got a full glimpse of his face. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, allowing him to see more of his features. He had a mole on his left cheek, his eyes had bags, and he had   gages. The gages complimented his leather jacket and combat boots nicely, Lance had to admit. Even though he had never been much of a bad boy aesthetic type of guy, Keith made it work. lance didn't say anything, just admired him.   
       It was short lived though. Within the moment he was gone  
       As soon as Lance collected himself he ran to the door. He pushed through all the people, he looked in all the rooms (some were occupied). No sign of Keith. _Where could he be? He was just there like two seconds ago! And this is his party!_  
      After an hour of looking for the cryptid Lance gave up.

-

      When Lance got home no one was awake. He walked up to his room, accepting the inevitable fate of him not waking up early tomorrow. If he got any sleep at all at this point it would be a miracle.

      That night he rolled around in bed, his mind was plagued by midnight eyes and a leather jacket.   
         
      


	5. Not Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff I guess? Idk but I just got out of the ER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a waterparks stan that updates

 

_There's nothing in my system so I'm feeling what I feel for you._

  
Keith looked like he had just won the lottery. Lance's face flooded with blood and as soon as Keith opened his mouth to say something else more VIPs walked in. Soon enough, Lance was swept into a crowd of humans rushing to meet the band. Lance took in a deep breath, keeping as much space as he could between him and the band. Nyma was long gone.  
        He had been second thinking his relationship for months but today crossed a line they had never crossed. Nyma had never gotten that bad in public...  
       Lance shook it off, promising himself to have a conversation with her that would end with him apologizing.  
        
-  
      Soon enough it was time for the concert to start.  
      He had to admit to himself that Keith sounded really good.  
     Like _really_ good.  
     But he didn't have to accept it.  
     He was at the front of the crowd of people with Nyma everyone was screaming the lyrics.  
      It reminded him of that party.  
      It made him anxious.  
      He had to get out.  
      He had to get out now.  
      Lance felt his knees start to buckle as he got pushed around by the other people.  
      "At this point in the show I like to get a little closer to you guys and sing a little song." Lance could hear Keith's voice, and despite him being so close to the stage, the voice seemed to be far.  
      _Get out. Get out. Get out._  
_"We tore our phones to shreds."_  
_Get out. Get out. Get out._  
_"We didn't answer nothing to all friends and family: lost or dead."_  
_Where's the bathroom? Why is this space so small?_  
_"I couldn't get much sleep you lost yourself in mine."_  
_I'm gonna puke._  
_"I couldn't get much worse then the best time of my life."_  
_Stop. Breath Lance._  
_"There's nothing in my system so I'm feeling what I feel for you."_  
_Breath Lance._  
_"I'm sweating out potential but I'm nervous at my central for you."_  
_What is this song?_  
_"There's nothing left to miss except the shots I take and phone calls from you."_  
_Familiar._  
_"And I just need you to feel it too."_  
       He let himself focus on Keith's voice as he collected himself enough to find a bathroom where he can seek salvation.  
      _"Our residence is in this bed, all I want's the office and what's awful is-"_  
_"Don't think like that."_  
       Lance smiled. Some things never change.  
       _**"It's Waterparks. No one gives a shit about the music as long as it has a beat."**_  
       He made it to the bathroom. I  
He could only hear the faint echo of Keith's voice from inside. He heard that song fade out.  
       Then the next one... And the next one... And the one after that.  
        Then the last song faded out.  
        And it was over.  
        He walked out of the bathroom to find Nyma.  
        She was sat on the wall talking to a boy... Smiling with a boy... Laughing with a boy. Lance didn't over think it. She made a friend.  
        He walked over and smiled at the two but as soon as Lance appeared, her expression changed to bored. The boy looked at him confused but walked away.  
       "Hey you wanna head out?" Nyma shook her head. "No thank you. You can go though, I'll meet you at the house."  
       Lance was skeptical but he nodded anyways. You have to have trust in a relationship.  
       Yeah. He trusted her.  
        He waved bye after kissing her cheek and made his way to the doors.  
        Lance stood outside for a moment. No one was out there. Empty. He smiled at the silence.  
        "Hey." He jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned to see Keith stood with his hands in his pockets. "Weren't you with your girlfriend?" Lance sighed, accepting Keith just being ominous and surprising. Nothing new.  
       "Yeah but I wanted to go home. She wanted to stay a little longer. Probably to see more of you."  
       Keith frowned. "And you didn't want to see more of me?" Lance laughed. "No not really." He joked.  
       Lance looked at Keith closer now. The venue had been dark but now that Keith was illuminated by the street lights he could see that...  
       "You cut your hair?!" Keith chuckled, "Yup, now you can't make fun of me for my mullet." Lance pouted, reaching out to touch the back of his head. "Bummer, who am I gonna make fun of now?" Keith's face tinted red when Lance touched him but Lance brushed it off as an effect of the cold.  
      It was silent.  
      "...Will you go out with me?" Lance's eyes widened. "Uh, oh, um, no I-"  
      "No no I know but um it doesn't have to be like that. Just... Dinner. Go to dinner with me?" Lance smiled, "Well I guess I can make room for dinner in my busy schedule if you take it up with my assistant." Keith laughed, "Okay then where is said assistant?"  
       "I'll get him." Lance turned around and pulled his hoodie over his head and pulled the strings so that his face was envoloped by it.  
       "Yes hello I am Mr. McClain's assistant. Would you like to make an appointment?" He spoke in a nasally British accent.  
       Keith bursted out laughing. "You're ridiculous."  
       Lance's assistant gasped, "Ridiculous? We've barely met and you're being rude! I don't have to make you an appointment you know!" Keith feigned sadness. "No please Lance's assistant, I'm begging you for forgiveness."  
       "That's Mr. Lance's assistant to you sir! Now it seems Lance is free for the remainder of the night. Lucky you! Now good day!" Then Lance turned around and pulled his hoodie off. When he turned back to Keith he was crying real tears. "What did my assistant say?" Lance said struggling to keep his composure. "He- he said that you're- you're f-free ohgod." Keith's laughing fit was far from over and the two of them must look like idiots to outside viewers.  
       Lance finally gave in a laughed with him.  
       "S-stop okay we look like crazy people!" Lance grabbed Keith on the shoulder and shook him lightly. "We're not crazy people! We're just lucky!"  
        "Lucky people? Is that a song title you fuck-"  
        Keith pushed him, "S-shut up it was good!" They laughed for a little while longer before steadying their breathing and holding onto each other for balance.  
       Once they gained composure they sat and smiled at each other. Then Lance was giggling.  
      "This is weird." Keith furrowed his eyebrows.  
      "What do you mean?" Lance smiled softly. "I mean, it's not everyday you run into your high school crush and immediately get along with them. Even though you..." Lance's smile faded and he dropped his hands from Keith's shoulders. "You didn't like me... Ha." Keith frowned at the sentence.  
       "Lance... I wasn't in the right place to be dating... I told you that."  
       "Yeah... That's why you dated Matt right?"  
       The world went dead silent. No cars, no music, not footsteps in the distance.  
       Then Keith was laughing again.  
       Lance furrowed his brow at Keith but Keith was a mess, tumbling around, laughter shaking him harshly.  
       Lance crossed his arms. "What's so funny?"  
       "Lance I-oh God I never dated Matt."  
       "Oh yeah? Then why was Pidge convinced you did?"  
        Keith smiled and shook his head. "Pidge is convinced I did because I told him I did. In reality though... It was Shiro."  
       Lance was confused a moment but he put the pieces together fairly quickly. His mouth formed an o shape and keith nodded.  
       "So yeah, never dated Matt. I promise you, you were the one I wanted to date." Lance's face was warm again. Damn this cold weather really getting to him.  
       Lance groaned and put his head in his hands. "God I feel dumb right now." Keith laughed and wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulder. "It's okay Lance... It's not the first time and it definitely won't be the last." Lance scoffed and bumped their hips. "Shut up."  
       "Make me."  
       Silence. If Lance's face could, it would have gotten redder.  
       "You're mean, Keith."  
       "You know it."


	6. 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: use of homophobic slur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with another update because I've been sick so I'm writing a lot

_I want you all to myself this time_

 

"So wait, you've never seen Love, Simon?"  
       "No! I didn't go and see it and I forgot about it."  
        "Keith! That movie is like gay culture!"   
         "No it's not, a straight guy plays the gay lead!"  
         "So? Both the guys in Call Me By Your Name were straight!"   
          "I didn't see that either!"   
          In the midst of their banter the waiter approached their table. "Hello, I am Jamie I'll be your server today." He smiled at the two and handed them each a menu.   
        "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Keith smiled, "Just water. And Lance will have?" Lance smirked.  
        "A Shirley Temple." Keith snorted which only made the waiter to be confused. Nonetheless the waiter wrote it down "Okay I'll be back to take your orders and give you the drinks." He smiled and walked away quickly.   
        "You really had to get a Shirley Temple huh?"   
       "I really did. It gives off big dick energy." Keith held back another laugh.   
      "I can't stand you."  
      "Get a load of this guy Cam! We've got a liar."   
      Keith laughed and put his head on the table. Lance looked around at the small Denny's. "Hey, after this we should go play the claw machines."   
      "Yeah, maybe."   
      "Let's play 21 questions." Keith suggested. Lance furrowed his brow. "That was sudden." Keith shrugged, "You go first." Lance didn't object.   
      "Why'd you cut your hair?" Keith thought for a moment.   
      "It was getting too long." Lance had a shit eating grin on his face. "It's was already too long in high school but okay."   
       "Shut up."   
       "What's your favorite song that I played tonight?" Lance felt heat rise in his face. He only remembered one!  
       "Uhh... Not Warriors?" Keith smiled at that. "Huh I thought you would have liked Halo by Beyonce." Lance looked down at his twiddling thumbs. He would have if he hadn't stayed in the bathroom the whole time. Lance felt guilt rush over him.   
       "What's your middle name?" Lance asked without looking up. Keith looked at him concerned but didn't say anything. "I don't have one." Lance snapped his head up to give Keith a weird look. "You don't have one?" Keith shook his head. "You can have one of mine, I have three." Keith chuckled. "Yeah, I'd like that." Lance rested his hands on his propped up hands. "You can have... Romello." Keith smiled. "Keith Romello Kogane?" Lance nodded.   
      The waiter came and took their orders. They got through all the questions before their food came.   
        "Why did we do this by the way?" Lance said in between bites. He hadn't thought to ask him until now. Everything he had done with keith felt so natural. Now thinking about it though, it had always been like that with Keith. They never went through an awkward phase. It had always just been...comfortable. Keith shrugged, "I just wanted to catch up with you I guess. I mean we were pretty good friends before graduation and you never tried to get in touch." Lance felt embarrassed, remembering that he unfriended Keith and changed his number. He convinced himself that Keith was the past.   
       Guess not anymore.   
       "Lance, I knew who you were the moment I saw you at the venue. I just wanted to see if you remembered me..." Lance stayed silent. "I just... I was a dick for saying no to you. I was just in a bad place and you didn't deserve that. Now, I see you with your girlfriend and... I'm just glad that you found someone and I hope she continues to make you happy because that's what you deserved. At the time I couldn't give that to you." Lance smiled softly, "Keith's that's... That's really nice um... Thank you?" Keith nodded, "You're welco-"  
      Lance's phone rang.  
      He saw Nyma's face appear on the screen. He panicked momentarily, answering the phone quickly.   
      "Hello?"   
      "Lance where the fuck are you? I left the venue earlier than expected because Keith wasn't there. I got us food."  
       "I'm uh... I'm at Denny's with Keith."   
       "You're what?!"   
       "Uh yeah um, I'll leave right now I'm sorry."   
       "No, whatever fuck you Lance."  
       _Click._  
Keith gave Lance a concerned look. "Is everything okay?" Lance nodded quickly, "Uh yeah everything is okiedokie um... Look it's been fun but I really have to go um... Thank you Keith!" Lance rushed to collect his things and stand up. "Wait, Lance! Hey are you sure everything's alright? Do you need a ride?" Lance shook his head starting to leave, "No I'll just take the bus." Keith grabbed his wrist. " _Lance."_  
       They were sat in Keith's car, Lance pouting. "You didn't have to take me." Keith rolled his eyes. "I wanted to, Lance. Quit it." Lance huffed. Keith grabbed his phone, punched in the password, and handed it to Lance. "Put your number in there and then call it." Lance obliged. "If you need anything _at all._ I don't care if it's just to talk or to have a place to stay. Call me okay?" Lance nodded.   
       The trip was silent for a while after that. After the first hour Keith spoke.   
       "Hey you live pretty close to me."   
       "Cool."  
        Keith frowned at the response, obviously trying to start conversation. "Yeah I live in a house like 5 minutes away." Silence. "Maybe you can uh, come over sometime." Nothing. "I have a few video game consoles if you're into tha-"   
       "Yup." Keith sighed, not trying to start conversation again.   
       They got to the apartment building shortly after that. Lance grabbed his stuff and opened the door, giving Keith a curt nod. Keith grabbed his wrist.  
       "When can we do this again?" Lance shrugged, trying to pull his wrist away. " _Lance,_ can you please explain to me why you're not talki-"   
        "Leave me alone okay?! I'm fine we can do this again when I'm free okay? I'll text you."   
       Then he was gone.   
       When Lance got into the apartment he locked the door and made his way to his bedroom. He stopped short, hearing... Noises.   
       Creak. Creak. Creak.   
       Lance made his way closer to the door. Then he heard something he didn't need to.   
      "Mm James..." He heard Nyma.   
       He looked into the open door, then looked away quickly, a feeling of disgust crawling under his skin. Tears streamed down his face without his consent.   
       He walked into their shared room. Nyma noticed him in the doorway but she only rolled her eyes. The boy stopped, following her stare. He got off of her attempting to cover himself as soon as he saw Lance. "W-who's that?" He stuttered out.   
      "He's just some faggot." Nyma grimaced, crawling over to the other man. "Keep going I was almost finished. The man didn't budge though. Lance felt his heart shatter.   
       "Yeah... I'm just some faggot."   
        Nyma scoffed turning to the other boy, kissing up and down his neck. Lance shook his head, grabbing his suitcase out of the closet and shoving all of the things he could in it.  
       "I-I'm gonna go to Hunk's." Nyma didn't look at him. "Go ahead maybe you can ride his dick too." Lance frowned. He felt his stomachs twist and he was filled with the urge to scream but, he didn't.   
      He walked out with his suitcase, not looking at the pictures of them on the walls or the arm chair.   
      And he didn't think of long blonde hair. 

 

       

 


End file.
